deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Knuckles vs Blastoise
Knuckles vs Blastoise is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 18! Sonic vs Pokemon! It's a battle of powerhouses between favourite childhood characters! Will it be the island guarding echidna or cannon wielding sea turtle to prevail? Interlude (Invader) Wiz: There have been many characters in video games that personify everything we love about powerhouse characters. Boomstick: But in an ultimate brawn vs brawn match, very rarely can both walk away. Today we pit two of the most beloved animal muscle bearers against each other. Wiz: Knuckles, the red, punch happy echidna. Boomstick: And Blastoise, the Kanto region's fully evolved water starter. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Knuckles (Glyphic Canyon) Wiz: Where Sonic offers speed, and Tails offers intelligence, Knuckles offers a much needed physical presence in the making up of Team Sonic. Knuckles is a descendant of the Knuckles Clan from thousands of years before. This clan has set their ambitions on seeking out the power of the Master Emerald. '''Boomstick: Those are some lofty ambitions for a bunch of echidnas. But of course, it was not that simple. ' Wiz: The emerald was protected by a being called Chaos, who slaughtered the tribe, leaving only Tikal to remain. Somehow, Tikal was able to imprison Chaos within the Master Emerald. 'Boomstick: Panic averted. ' Wiz: And the aftermath saw their entire home island ripped from the sky and kept in the air! 'Boomstick: Meh. At least they have a nice view from the kitchen now. ' Wiz: For as long as the Master Emerald shines, the now dubbed Angel Island has nothing to fear. But if something were to happen to the emerald, the island would collapse in ruin. Luckily for the island, Knuckles is the sole protector of the emerald and the island. 'Boomstick: And it's kinda chilled for him; he gets to enjoy the view, flex his muscles, and get tricked by every son of a bitch that wants a piece of that Master Emerald. Yeah.. Knuckles is a little thick. ' Wiz: Eggman set him up to take on Sonic and Tails, saying the pair had intentions of stealing the emerald. Knowing Knuckles would not rest until he could be sure the island was safe, Eggman waited for the echidna to go after Sonic and Tails before swiping it for himself. 'Boomstick: Bravo... ' Wiz: Obviously with the emerald gone, Angel Island fell. Thankfully, Sonic was able to defeat Knuckles and then help restore the island. 'Boomstick: And Knuckles never had problems with people stealing the emerald again... ' Wiz: ... 'Boomstick: ... Okay, okay! Who the fuck am I kidding? But thankfully, Knuckles has a serious set of treasure hunting skills, and a bond with the emerald itself. So you could run, but there's nowhere much for you to hide. ' Wiz: Obviously being a main character of the Sonic games, Knuckles is not always relegated to babysitting the Master Emerald. Knuckles has ventured alongside Sonic and Tails, as well as helping Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge, The Chaotix and even at times Dr Eggman on his travels. '''Boomstick: Eggman? Wiz: Only when he's been A: Tricked. Or B: Left no alternative. Boomstick: Knuckles may not be the smartest, or have much of a mind for strategy, but he helped lead the resistance in Sonic Forces in the absence of Sonic. Yes, the resistance were losing, but they didn't have much of a chance to begin with. For them to have survived as long as they had was nothing short of miraculous. ' Wiz: But Knuckles' strengths have not been from behind the scenes or as a voice over; as a fighter, there are very few that can go toe to toe with the echidna. (Knuckles' theme - Sonic and Knuckles) '''Boomstick: Knuckles is crazy fast. He has the ability to keep pace with the likes of Sonic and Shadow when he needs to, though it should be made clear that just because he can keep up with them, doesn't translate to him being as fast. ' Wiz: Nor does it mean he is always at that speed. But Knuckles isn't limited to travelling by foot; Knuckles can fly. Well, glide is more precise. He can use this at high speeds and can be used for evasion. And from one extreme high to an extreme low, Knuckles can burrow his way through walls and floors with his bare hands. '''Boomstick: The old fashioned way; when we didn't need to worry about not breaking artefacts or breaking your hands apparently. Wiz: Knuckles is a primarily fisticuffs keen combatant, using his fists as two hammering weapons against whatever foe comes his way. These punches can destroy robots, walls and massive rock walls that are at least a few times taller than anyone on Team Sonic. He can throw punches with enough ferocity to cause explosions in the air. His punches even helped him to surpass Sonic in a battle, and he has also played massive roles in cutting down entire waves of robots and monsters across the games. Boomstick: He also has the standard techniques of the Homing Attack- where the user forms up into a ball and homes in on a target. These can be sequenced together for a succession of the attacks, but that may be better left to the more nimble fighters. Then there's the Spin Dash, which is similar in set up, though it is far less accurate and delivered at much more speed. ' Wiz: Well, Knuckles is not without reaction speeds and agility, Boomstick. He can dodge machine gun fire, and apparently has a light enough touch to ''not ''blow up a missile while riding it. Heck, he even managed to evade a string of Chaos Spears from Shadow while closing in on him the whole time. But Knuckles' biggest weakness is simply not being the sharpest of tools. '''Boomstick: Yeah, Knuckles is about as dumb as they get, and his usual strategy is to punch the crap out of his opponent until he wins. And if he doesn't, well... he'll stay determined and fall on his sword.. or fist. ' Wiz: Although, Knuckles can tap into a greater form beyond his regular one. That being Hyper Knuckles! 'Boomstick: This is essentially Knuckles on steroids. Though, replace banned enhancements for seven Super Emeralds. This form ''greatly ''increases Knuckles' speed and strength. ' Wiz: In this state, Knuckles is fast enough to leave afterimages with every movement he makes. With this being a superior version to Super Knuckles, he has increased durability beyond that- wielding near invulnerability as long as the form is in play. His might is so impressive that he can combine a fist attack with his glide to create a small earthquake which is strong enough to kill almost all enemies on screen. 'Boomstick: But, even without his Hyper Knuckles form, Knuckles' punching strength ignores all bounds. But that has lead to downfall before. His straightforward approach was exploited by Shadow the Hedgehog in Sonic X, with Knuckles being unable to react to him in time. ' Wiz: And then there are all the times he has been bested by Sonic and Rouge thanks to their speed as well. But, even with that in mind, the guardian of the Master Emerald is a force to be respected and feared. Knuckles: Well, if I can't convince them, then I'll just let my fists do the talking! Blastoise (Cerulean City) 'Boomstick: I choose you, Blastoise! ' Wiz: The final form of Squirtle, Blastoise stands at 5 feet 3 inches tall, and weighs just over 188 pounds. '''Boomstick: That... feels lighter than it should, right? I mean, WWE wrestlers are frequently billed at over 200 right? Wiz: Maybe Blastoise just fancies a spell on 205 Live, in any case, Blastoise's strength is no secret. Many Blastoise have appeared in movies and games, with a variety of skills. But the brute force of the Shellfish Pokemon has always been a constant. The most memorable, is arguably the Blastoise belonging to Gary Oak, which served as a rival to Ash and his Charizard. Boomstick: Man, the classic rivalry between the two best starters. ''' Wiz: ... '''Boomstick: Unless you're one of the ''lame ''ones who picked Bulbasaur. Jesus, Wiz, how do you mess up a win-win choice? Wiz: Venusaur had its advantages! As do all the starters. Blastoise's main ones are the diverse cannons in his shell; they are used both on the attack and as movement. It can pick out pinpoint accurate shots from these cannons from distances of 160 feet. That's about 90% of the length of the Tower of Pisa. Boomstick: Blastoise was also granted a Mega Evolution back in Kalos, which did offer certain advantages, but Blastoise needs a trainer to perform this. It then also needs a strong bond and both the Mega Ring, and Mega Stone. ' Wiz: As one of the many Pokemon that have never displayed the usage of Mega Evolution alone, we'll assume that the Blastoise in this battle cannot do so either. But, Blastoise has many water type moves in its arsenal to help along the way... (Road to Viridian City) '''Boomstick: Take a move like Rapid Spin, Blastoise tucks into its shell and throws itself around in a spinning motion. This can clear off stage hazards, but can also directly attack an enemy. I can only hazard a guess, but getting smashed by a spinning Blastoise probably feels like being hit by a bus. ' Wiz: With Blastoise's base Attack stat being an 83, the attack is significantly powerful, although Blastoise tend to favour the long ranged attacks, with Special Attack stats just edging out at 85. With powerful attacks like Water Pulse at his disposal, Blastoise can attack from range with 100 Accuracy, and anywhere between 60 and 65 power based on changes between generations. 'Boomstick: Water Pulse? Pfft. That's playing little leagues Pokemon battles. Hydro Pump is where it's at! ' Wiz: Well, that is indeed hard to argue against. Blastoise's Hydro Pump has only 80 Accuracy, which may put off some trainers, but 110 Power makes for a deadly impact. So much so, that the pressure surpasses the use of fire hoses. In fact, it dwarfs the pressure used. Fire brigades' hoses can reach pressures of roughly 150 pounds of water pressure per square inch... 'Boomstick: And Blastoise's Hydro Pump can break through steel. Which can withstand up to 40,000 pounds of force by the same measurement. Yeah, never mind ''fighting ''the fire; a squad of Blastoise could probably make it extinct! ' Wiz: But it should also be made aware that Blastoise does not always use that strength to the maximum; if it did, it would surely tear apart whatever Pokemon was stood before it. 'Boomstick: Yeah, remember in Mewtwo Strikes Back? Where the clone of Blastoise tanked Hydro Pump without slowing down? I'm not so sure that Hydro Pump was at the dizzying strengths we have been told to expect. ' Wiz: And, as much as we have spoken about Blastoise being primarily a Special Attack user, we should not ignore that his physical attack is not too far behind. One of the best moves Blastoise knows is Skull Bash. 'Boomstick: Quite simply, this headbutt will probably give you a migraine. ' Wiz: That puts it generously; Blastoise's Skull Bash usually takes two turns to deliver, with the first being taken with Blastoise keeping his head tucked, and upping his Defence for the turn. But then he unleashes the attack with 100 Accuracy and 130 Power. '''Boomstick: Good grief. Imagine he misses? Can the trainer claim insurance if they catch a stray Skull Bash? Wiz: I don't think they'll claim for much after that impact. Boomstick: And then there is moves like Withdraw, where Blastoise ups its Defence by returning to its shell. It can be used to elevate the stat by one level each turn, and that can make beating Blastoise down a daunting task. ''' Wiz: Indeed. Especially when you bear in mind Torrent comes in to play. The standard ability of water type starters which can increase water type moves when the Pokemon is in a pinch. Although, Blastoise will have weaknesses. As a water type, electricity and grass is super effective, whereas types such as fire, steel and ice are not so effective. '''Boomstick: Someone should let Bowser know about these things. Seriously. They would replace his Koopa Troopas in an instant. Wiz: Yeah, but they don't have the experience of kidnapping princesses. Boomstick: Hello? Learning on the job? ' ''Kanto Pokédex: Blastoise's strength lies in it's power, rather than it's speed. It's shell is like armor, and attacks from the hydro cannons on it's back are virtually unstoppable. Intermission Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Location: Angel Island (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Southern Island) There was a legend. A legend of an island, a guardian and an emerald. Therein said emerald was supposed to be a power and skill beyond Mega Evolution. Many were drawn to the island in search of this power. Very few ever found it. But Blastoise was unlike many of his Pokemon rivals- unlike his peers; he knew he had what it took. So, he ventured to Angel Island, I'm not sure how he got up there, but he did. And now, he was ready to find the emerald. Well. That part was easy. The emerald was enormous, and Blastoise saw it for miles. He marched over, before being confronted by a red echidna. "Sorry buddy. But no can do. That emerald stays here!" Knuckles warned, as he beat his fists together. "Blast..." Blastoise grumbled, as his cannons took aim. (Vs Gym Leader Final Pokemon) Knuckles leapt back, dodging the bullets of water and took to a gliding strike. "Alright. Here goes!" he cried, as his punch met with a grip from the Pokemon. They tussled for a short while, before Knuckles broke off the exchange, landing a few feet away. FIGHT! "You're going down, you BLBBRBRRBB" Knuckles' bold sentence was cut off with a mouthful Hydro Pump, blasting the echidna down the path. He spat up water, as the Shellfish Pokemon immediately engaged a Rapid Spin. "Taaaake this!" Knuckles cried, as his punch caught the side of Blastoise's shell. Again, it was a standoff, but this time it was one that Knuckles would come out ahead in. Blastoise's shell span back, hitting against a rock, shattering it. Knuckles sprang into action, punching the Pokemon in the in the midsection multiple times. "A stubborn one, huh?" Knuckles concluded, aloud, as he leapt up and swiped for the Pokemon's head. Blastoise tucked in, and then Skull Bashed Knuckles all the way across the area. Knuckles regained composure midair and burrowed under the ground. Blastoise tried to flush him out, Hydro Pumping the hole and filling it with water, but Knuckles reemerged too quickly, punching up and knocking Blastoise down for the first time in the battle. (Luminous Forest) "Alright!" Knuckles cried. He allowed Blastoise back to its feet, before Homing Attacking the Pokemon a few feet away. Blastoise wobbled, and opted for a more physical approach, Rapid Spinning again. Knuckles blocked in a Spin Dash, but the physical conversation was over quickly when a cannon presented itself in Knuckles' face. "Oh!" Knuckles realised, as he was launched by Hydro Pump. Blastoise then followed with a Water Pulse, which Knuckles recuperated in time to dodge. He then punched the second one back at Blastoise, who blocked with Rapid Spin. Blastoise then followed up with another Water Pulse, which Knuckles prepared to block. But Blastoise then boosted the attack with a Hydro Pump, jetting both attacks directly down Knuckles' throat. The echidna took the brunt of it, and Blastoise was now on top. The Pokemon used Skull Bash, clattering into Knuckles and sending the echidna spilling to a side. Back to his feet, Knuckles began digging, but Blastoise pulled him out by an ankle. Knuckles blasted him with a punch, stunning the water type and then letting loose with a vicious pile of uppercuts and jabs. Blastoise tried to act quick, Rapid Spin was sent Knuckles' way, but he was able to evade, and then use his momentum to Homing Attack Blastoise in the back. With a mighty punch, he knocked Blastoise on its front, which angered the starter. (Vs Team Rocket) "Bla?" Blastoise asked, puzzled as to where Knuckles was coming from. A stiff whack to the chin indicated that Knuckles was to his left. Blastoise swiped at Knuckles, grabbing an arm of the echidna and sinking his teeth into the shoulder of his little red foe. "AAAGGGHH!" Knuckles cried, as fresh blood trickled from the bites. "Okay pal, now you've done- OOF!" Knuckles coughed as Rapid Spin dragged him into the side of a tree. The trunk splintered off and collapsed, as Knuckles prepared a fierce punch. Blastoise could smell the danger, and went for Hydro Pump, which forced Knuckles to change his course, latching on to Blastoise's shell. "Consider this a disarming session." Knuckles grinned, as he began pulling the cannons out of Blastoise's back. With a roar, Blastoise's weapons ripped from his shell, and the Pokemon furiously spun, flinging Knuckles across the ground. Knuckles smacked hard, and then took the brunt of a Skull Bash, knocking the echidna for six. Gorggy, both characters found their feet. This would be it. Knuckles prepared the hardest punch he could muster, as Blastoise tucked his head into his shell, wanting to deliver a Skull Bash once again. The attacks were launched at fierce speeds, but... well... it was a punch versus a head. And there was only ever one winner. (Music Stops) Blastoise's head crunched under the impact, a crater right through the centre of his forehead from where Knuckles' fist had gone clean through. The Pokemon stumbled backward. "Stoise..." he grumbled, and then the lifeless corpse descended from Angel Island, with a deafening splash down in the ocean below. KO! Conclusion (Unknown from M.E.) Boomstick: And Knuckles gained 300 EXP. ' Wiz: That's... generous. Sadly for Blastoise, his steel destroying Hydro Pumps were simply the only real strength he had going for him. And even then, that is a physical feat that Knuckles has regularly met and surpassed both in offence and defence. Knuckles punches holes through walls, rocks, and was able to hold back a Spin Dash from Shadow, who had just shattered metallic walls with the same attack. '''Boomstick: Knuckles also had a drastic speed advantage, being able to keep pace with Sonic and Shadow on a regular basis. Put that next to Blastoise's base speed of 78- slower than the likes of Nidoking, mind, and we get a clear image of who wins the speed category. ' Wiz: Blastoise did have a larger arsenal and selection of attacks, but the issue was that they became predictable after too long. And his most efficient ones were too slow, and inaccurate. By contrast, Knuckles had no issue closing the distance to maximise the effect of his physical assault- despite Blastoise's 100 base defence stats. But also, a lot of Sonic the Hedgehog bosses that are new to the team take a while for the heroes to process, but when they do, they can all notice certain weaknesses in the opponent's game. 'Boomstick: Once Knuckles noticed Blastoise's reliance on his cannons, he would focus his attacks there to take them out of commission. With them gone, the Pokemon was a lot less fancied; taking those cannons took away several STAB moves Blastoise possessed and, well, it ripped a buncha shit out of his shell, it's gonna fucking hurt. ' Wiz: Sure, Knuckles can be hot headed and predicable as well, but Blastoise had no real means of hurting him beyond a few bruises and cuts here and there. Knuckles on the other hand, could do a lot to Blastoise. '''Boomstick: And the impact was probably so powerful, Torrent had no chance to kick in before Blastoise expired. But wait, would Mega Blastoise have made a difference? Wiz: Against base Knuckles? Possibly. Mega Blastoise's base Attack, Defence, Special Attack and Speed all change to 103, 120, 135 and 78 respectively. Blastoise is significantly more deadly for its strength, but its speed it still a let down and would let Knuckles get the edge... Especially if he went Hyper Knuckles, which would have been a slaughter; Blastoise would be lucky to get a sniff at him in that form. Boomstick: Blastoise tried to get ahead, but was beaten to the punch. Wiz: The winner is Knuckles! Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:P4L Season 1